The Way of the Budokai
by SaiyanWanderer
Summary: Set 100 years after the events of DBZ, The future of Earth has changed dramatically as martial arts has become a worldwide phenomenon and has risen greatly in popularity. There are three respective schools in this new age: The New Turtle School, New Crane School, and The Kikankenjutsu Sword School. Descendants of Z-Fighters and their counterparts collide!
1. Chapter 1

**The Way of the Budokai - Prologue**

_Disclaimer, i do not own Dragonball, DBZ, DBGT, obliviously._

Age 889

He was gazing into the sunrise, feeling the gentle breeze flowing through his white goatee. The warmth of the sun made him reminisce of the old days when he was still young and carefree. He began thinking about his long time best friend until…

"Master Krillin! What are you doing?" A boy with brown cropped hair asked.

"Oh hello Han, I was just enjoying the sunrise." Krillin replied.

"We were wondering when you were going to begin todays training!" the boy cheerfully said.

"Ah, so the other students are ready for today's lesson?"

"Yes sir, I've been so excited to learn the Kamehameha technique!"

"I gotta say Han, you are quite passionate about training, you remind me of an old friend." Krillin smiled.

* * *

Daybreak had turned to noon as all of the New Turtle School students were in attendance on the white sandy beaches in front of the island fortress of a school.

"Now that our morning exercises are done I'd like to demonstrate the signature technique of the Turtle School – the Kamehameha" Krillin announced.

"Hooray! Yes! Yay! Finally!" the students gleefully cheered.

"Calm down now, I know you're all very excited; but you must pay very close attention as this requires a focused amount of Ki."

The old mentor began to spread his legs, and pull his arms back and cupped his hands to the side.

"Remember to focus your energy to the palm of your hands" he instructed. Krillin in his classic orange gi closed his eyes for a brief second and suddenly opened his eyes to shout: "Ka – Me – Ha – Me – Ha!"

A bluish white light erupted from his hands as it sped through the ocean causing waves to be pushed aside like a circular wall. The energy wave seemed to progress endlessly until Krillin released his hands therefore dissipating the Ki. The students looked in awe as what they witnessed, they had heard of the technique from graduates the Turtle School but they had never seen it for themselves.

"Wow! Incredible! That was awesome!" applauded the students.

"Alright then, so now you all may begin practicing the technique. Remember not to use it directly at one another and to only use it towards the ocean." He said.

"Yes Master" they replied.

* * *

Krillin was proud of his students; he remembered when he had first used the technique.

He was fighting Chiaotzu at the World Martial Arts tournament. It seemed like a hundred years ago when he felt so proud of himself when he turned the tide of the fight with the energy wave. Suddenly he was once again interrupted when he sensed a very familiar energy signal.

"Is that, Master Roshi?" he thought. He was correct as he saw a Capsule Corp hover car land on the beach.

"Howdy!" The old mentor said. "How've you been Krillin?" Roshi was wearing his traditional orange kimono and brown turtle shell. He was also sporting out a new pair of aviators that had a blue-silver tint.

"Master, it's been so long." Krillin said.

"Indeed it has". Roshi replied. "How's teaching at the Turtle School?"

"It's hard work training kids who never used Ki into fighters. I'm not as good as a teacher as you, Master." Krillin admitted.

"Hehehe! It takes time and dedication to be a good teacher Krillin. But devote and headstrong students will make a wise master." Roshi chuckled.

Han had noticed his master was not watching them and had seen him talking to an old man. "Who's the old timer?" he said.

"Krillin or the geezer next to him? Who am I kidding their both old farts". A girl snickered.

"That's Master Krillin to you, Tonya!" Han barked.

"Always the teacher's pet" she snapped back.

"Grrrgh" he growled.

Then a heavy set boy said "Hey, I think that's Grandmaster Roshi!"

"What?" Han and Tonya said in unison.

"No way Roshi is gotta be like over two hundred years old!" Tonya stated.

"I thought that Roshi had died a long time ago" Han thought.

"Nope, my dad told me that Roshi lives on an island not too far away from here, that's why they call him the Turtle Hermit." The tubby kid answered.

But that doesn't explain why he's still alive." Tonya said.

"I dunno, but my dad is a lawyer so he never lies." Tonya laughed to herself in disbelief. She turned around to see that Han had sprinted over to Krillin and Roshi. "Wow that kid is so gullible."

* * *

Roshi and Krillin were discussing the times they lived in and the future of the Turtle School when suddenly a boy in his bright orange gi came running up to the Masters.

"Hi! You must be Grandmaster Roshi of the Turtle School! Is it true you trained Master Krillin? Are you really two hundred years old? By the way my name is Han it's an honor to meet you!" he said gleefully.

"Slow down young one, I can barely understand you." Roshi said.

"Master this is one of my best students, Han." Krillin revealed.

"Ah, I see, yes Han, I am Master Roshi, I did train Krillin when he was about your age. And as for my age I'm barely out of my twenties." He winked. "Oh brother" Krillin laughed.

The other students had joined in on the commotion as Roshi was overwhelmed with questions from many of the eager children. They all were amazed to hear his stories of how Krillin and Goku became his disciples and they were triumphant in all of their adventures.

Krillin had listened to his old mentor joke and tell stories of the past. He happy to see the curious faces of his students it was quite refreshing from his daily routine of training and sleeping.

One of the children had then requested "Grandmaster can you show us your version of the Kamehameha? We would love to see the original Turtle master in action!"

All of the kid had then said "Yeah!" and "Pretty please".

"Haha, well if you insist then I will show you how it's done!" Roshi boasted.

The students responded with delight and had gathered around Roshi. He instructed the children to stand back watch carefully as Krillin had down before.

He then stood in the same stance as Krillin and began charging his Ki. He proceeded to pull his palms back while bellowing "Kamehameha!" shooting the blue-white wave into the ocean as Krillin had done once before. The students watched in amazement as they witnessed their second energy wave.

"Phew…and that's how it's done." Roshi said tiringly as he plopped into the sand. The kids cheered and lifted Roshi into the air and congratulated their mentors mentor.

* * *

The day drifted by into dawn as everyone began to eat dinner. Krillin had prepared a huge banquet for the occasion as it wasn't everyday he would get a visit from his master. The enormous table was laid out with a fine variety of dishes. Rice, stir-fry, fish, shrimp, pork raman, and countless other foods were steaming with delicious aroma.

"Krillin you did a great job with all the food. I didn't know you were a cook." Roshi said as he stuffed his face with smoked fish and rice.

"Well it kind of became a hobby after 18 passed away".

"I'm still mourning your loss Krillin, she was a beautiful woman… err android."

"It's okay it's been ten years I have moved on."

"Wait a minute, 18 cooked?" Roshi questioned.

"Actually, who am I kidding, I did all the cooking."Krillin admitted.

"Do you know what that's called Krillin?" Roshi stared seriously

"What?" Krillin asked.

"It's called being whipped!" Roshi laughed as he slapped his knee. Krillin couldn't help but laugh as well.

* * *

"So master, I heard you were at the 64th Worlds Martial Arts Tournament. How did it go?" Krillin inquired.

Roshi leaned back in his chair and rubbed his full belly he let out a yawn and said "The adult divisions were nothing special, turns out that the New Crane School has won a third championship in a row. A fox-man named Kizuato won. I believe he used to be a former student of yours."

Krillin contemplated the name and remembered "Oh yeah, I kicked him out because he was too vicious for the other students, he had no sportsmanship when it came to those who were weaker than himself. Who would've thought he would join Tien's New Crane school."

Krillin and Roshi went on talking about the other contestants, to which Krillin had asked "So the adult tournament wasn't so great huh? What about the junior division? Did anyone have some talent?"

Roshi smiled and said "Actually yes, there were to particularly interesting young lads that looked familiar. Their names were Goku and Vegeta Jr."

Krillin raised a brow and said "Really? You mean Goku and Vegeta's descendants were their?"

"Mhm, they were the spitting image of the two, and had their fighting spirits as well. I think they could be potential students." Roshi winked.

"Wow, amazing, so who won?" Krillin asked enthusiastically.

"Well, in the beginning of the fight they were back and forth and it seemed Goku Jr. was quickly taking advantage. But suddenly Vegeta Jr. had powered up into a super saiyan and Goku had done the same. They began to take their fight into the air and they were both on fire. I could hardly keep up with their movements. They were going all out until Vegeta began charging his Ki into an energy wave. He fired the attack directly at Goku, but Goku quickly responded with an equally strong blast. The energy waves were growing larger and larger in the middle, the entire arena was shaking from the sheer power. The force of the attacks had then burst outwards causing Goku and Vegeta to fall straight into the opposite sides of the ring. The match was a draw because of the double knockout." Roshi foretold.

"I wish I could've been there to see it. It sounds like an incredible experience. I will have to pay them a visit sometime so they can receive the proper training. By the way Roshi, why were you at the tournament? You haven't been to any in years." Krillin queried.

Roshi blushed and stated "Well..you know I am a talent scout and all, and I couldn't resist all the hot mamas' at the junior division.

Krillin slapped his face and said "Wow, should've known even after all these years you're still a dirty old man." Roshi couldn't help but laugh as he had droll running down his mouth at the thought of young women.

* * *

After dinner the students had went to bed and Krillin walked Roshi out to his car.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for now." Krillin said almost sadly. Roshi put his hand on his old students shoulder.

"For now Krillin but don't worry you'll be seeing me again soon. And you could always visit at the Kame House too." Roshi consoled.

Krillin was cheered up slightly from his masters encouraging. "Thank you master, you always know what to sa…"

Suddenly a bright yellow light appeared out of nowhere and collided with the hover car causing a small explosion. Roshi and Krillin were able to duck out of the way only to see who their assailant was.

"Hello Roshi" a familiar voice rang through both Krillin and Roshi's ears sending shivers down their spines. The attacker wore a pink chang pao that had the insignia kanji that said kill. He had long black hair in a ponytail with pink bow on the end of it and had a thin mustache. It was none other than Mercenary Tao.

* * *

"Tao!" Roshi and Krillin exclaimed in union.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the old turtle fool and his lapdog." Tao sneered.

"What are you doing here Mercenary Tao?!" yelled Roshi

"Ho-how is he still alive?" Krillin questioned confusingly.

"I'm here for information that is all." Tao said simply.

"I don't understand Master Roshi I thought Tao was defeated by Tien in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament?" Krillin asked.

"Defeated not killed." Roshi replied.

"Even if he wasn't killed how has he lived all this time?"

"Look at him carefully Krillin, doesn't he appear different from the last time you encountered him?" Roshi pointed out.

"Wait your right! It's his face! it's as if he was never injured by Goku! Wasn't he reconstructed as a cyborg after his battle with Goku?" Krillin said with look of shock and concern.

"Precisely" Roshi replied.

With his impatience growing Tao finally said "Once again I come looking for information, Roshi."

With that Roshi finally answered "What sort of information are you talking about."

"I suppose I should get straight to the point, I am looking for the Elixir of the Phoenix." Tao said confidently.

* * *

"How…how does he know about our secret Master?" Krillin questioned.

Roshi had a look of concern and doubt, but then informed Krillin "The Immortality Elixir, it is the essence of the fountain of youth. When Shen and I were still comrades we had shared and protected the elixir. But he betrayed me and gave some to his brother, Tao."

"Yes, so your old age hasn't eroded your memory." Tao mocked.

"What in the world do you want the elixir for? You and Shen both have already drank from the fountain. Why do you need it?"

Tao scowled at the remark. "My employers have become very, desperate. Ever since the dragonballs disappearance immortality is hard to come by now a days." Roshi became frustrated.

"You come here unannounced to ask for something that hasn't existed in hundreds of years!"

"Foolish old man I know your lying! The elixir does still exist and you will tell me or I will make you tell me. If you gave some to your disciple then that elixir does still exist. I am no fool Roshi."Tao commanded.

Krillin finally spoke up and said "Who do you work for Tao? Let me guess, the 'highest bidder'."

"Ha very funny" Tao said sarcastically. "I'd like to keep my employers very confidential, as I do with the rest of my work."

"Let me ask you this Tao, how is it that you were irreversibly disfigured after your fight with Goku and now you look like it never happened." Roshi examined.

Tao smiled sadistically and said "Like I said I like to keep my business confidential, now if you won't tell me where the elixir is, then I will be pleased to kill you."

Krillin laughed and said how are you going to defeat us when you couldn't even beat Goku when he was a kid. I'm a lot stronger than I was when I was a kid, Tao. I think that makeover of yours has gotten to your head." Krillin taunted.

Roshi quickly interjected "Krillin do you forget everything I taught you? Don't ever underestimate your opponent."

"Your master is right Krillin. But if you don't believe me than you can be my first victim! Tao shouted. Mercenary Tao then sprinted forward with blinding speed prepared to attack.

* * *

He bolted forward with a flying kick aimed at Krillin's face. Krillin was quick to react and grabbed his leg, swinging Tao into the air. The assassin swiftly regained his balance and performed a backflip kick to Krillin's chin, causing Krillin to fall backwards into the sand.

"H..how did you get so powerful?" Krillin questioned. "Haha fool, even if I told you it would make no difference, you're all going to die here!" Tao shouted.

Tao was then hit with a blue energy wave. Roshi had delivered a direct Kamehameha attack. The smoke cleared and Tao was still standing their unscathed. Roshi gasped in horror to see that Tao didn't even flinch. Tao slowly turned around to face Roshi. He had a sadistic look in his eye as he began charging his left hand with a yellow orb of Ki.

"So you want some too, eh old man?" Tao said as he began to throw the ball at Roshi.

Suddenly young Han had flown forward straight in front of Roshi. "No! Grandmaster! I'll protect you!" Han yelled. Han had attempted to block the blast but it proved too much and quickly engulfed him in a yellow explosion.

* * *

With a look of horror, Krillin and Roshi had seen Han's charred corpse lying in the white sand.

"What a sad little whelp. Shouldn't have gotten in the way". Tao said remorselessly.

"You…you monster!" Krillin whaled. Krillin with all of his rage had rushed forward and uppercut Mercenary Tao in the jaw. Tao was sent flying into the air. Krillin began rapidly punching and kicking Tao with blinding speed. He followed with a double-axe handle sending Tao straight into the water. Krillin decided to finish the job with his signature Expanding Energy blast. The yellow orb went straight into the sky and split into a dozen smaller orbs, and collided into the ocean where Tao had landed. The sea exploded and the earth seemed to quake as tsunami sized waves imploded from the ocean floor.

After a while the sea seemed almost completely tranquil. Krillin was panting from the effort he put into the attack.

"Perhaps…I…ha…ha…over did it." Krillin said exhaustingly.

Roshi was watching the sea very carefully and knew somehow it wasn't over. Tao suddenly erupted from the ocean like a speeding bullet he stopped directly in front of Krillin and yelled "Solar Flare!"

Krillin was blinded by a bright white light; he had not expected an attack that Tien and his former fellow Z-fighters had used. The mercenary took advantage of his opponents weaken state and performed a series of aerial crane-style punches and kicks to the midsection of Krillin. He finished his rapid attack with a downward leg drop sending Krillin into the same spot in the ocean floor that Tao had landed before.

Roshi watched in dismay as he watched his former student being plummeted into the sea. Tao suddenly appeared in front of Roshi, much to his shock on how fast and powerful the assassin Tao has become.

"Now, I will give you one more chance you senile old man. Tell me the location of the Essence, and I will spare your life." Tao smirked.

"Why should I believe you? You've killed so many in your life that your word is like a spit to the face. You come here to my pupil's sacred school, kill his favorite disciple, and forsake him in combat. Your attentions are immoral, and a life of sin will never get you what you want. You can kill me where I stand now, because I have been proud of my life's accomplishments, I have a purpose in my life, I have honor!" Master Roshi announced.

Tao had scowled at Roshi's words, he had never had felt more insulted in his life. Meanwhile, the other students were witnessing the events that were unfolding.

* * *

"Oh no, they killed Han!" one of the children exclaimed.

"I wish I was never so mean to the kid. He was annoying but he meant well." Tonya said.

The children seemed hopeless when they had seen there master plummet into the water. "Should w-we help them?" the husky boy said.

"Did you see what he did to Han? To master Krillin? We would be killed!" Tonya exclaimed.

"But, we can't just sit here and do nothing." One of the pupils said. Then the children noticed their Grandmaster was all by himself. He was making a heroic last stand against the infamous Tao.

* * *

Roshi began bulging up his muscles and his size almost tripled. He was at his max power, and was ready to take down his foe. "Are you ready to meet the undertaker Roshi?" Tao said.

Tao proceeded to his signature crane style stance. The two adversaries stared down each other with great veracity. Roshi had then clapped his hands together and pushed outwards.

His hands began to spark with energy and he yelled "Thunder Shock Surprise!" Lighting bursts had gone through the air striking Tao with great impact. However, Tao seemed unfazed by the attack, and Roshi had to act fast. Unfortunately for the Turtle Hermit, he was not quick enough as Tao had rushed into Roshi with a fist to the sternum.

"Grhaa!" The breath was knocked right out of his lungs. He collapsed to the ground and his size was reduced to normal. Tao stood over Roshi and put his foot over Roshi's chest and began pressing. Bones began to crack in the master's chest as he bellowed in agony.

"I gave you a chance to tell me Roshi. If you have any hopes of surviving, this is your final chance to speak."

Roshi opened his eyes and was slowly fading in and out, his breathing was slowing down. He began to open his mouth and spoke "You…you….will never win. No matter how powerful you've become s-someone will always triumph over great evil. Your quest is….pointless. As is your existence."

Tao glared at Muten Roshi with great menace. He raised his right hand and extended his index finger and said "Dodon Ray". The yellow beam pierced through Roshi's right shoulder. Roshi was in complete agony as he laid there bleeding onto the white sand. Tao had then took off into the air and flew into the distance.

* * *

The students had witnessed a complete nightmare. Many of them were completely speechless at what they just beheld. And when all seemed lost, Krillin emerged from the salty ocean water panting for breath. He swam to the beach and had seen the horrendous amount of blood on the beach…coming from his master. He ran limping over to Roshi and quickly climbed over his body with his face in the former master's tattered shirt.

"M-master….I'm…so sorry. I should've been stronger….I…I…should have protected you." He said gravely.

Roshi coughed some blood and had took a deep breath and attempted to speak but was in grave pain. Krillin was shocked and almost relieved to see him still alive.

"Kri…Krillin. Don't cry, I can't stand to see you this way." Roshi whispered.

"Master! Please, save your breath you need it." Krillin said.

The dying master went on to say " Do you re-member when I first brought you the elixir of youth? It was almost 70 years ago…" Krillin had pondered deep into his memories of that very day.

* * *

_"Happy Birthday Krillin!"_

_The lights in the Kame House came to life as Krillin walked into the door with a surprised face. He had seen many of his old friends and family. His wife 18 was in the living room with a rare smile on her face as she was holding a cake. His daughter Marron and his grandson Banli was there as well next to 18. Roshi and Yamcha were in the corner of the room drinking Saki together as Turtle, Puar, and Oolong laughed as the old timers drink themselves silly. Chi-Chi and the Son family were there as well. All were in attendance except for Goku, who had disappeared many years ago. All of his friends had aged a great deal but were still acting like there old selves._

_"Oh wow, thanks you guys, you shouldn't have!" Krillin said._

_"And why the hell not? It is your 80th birthday, hun."18 winked._

_"You think after all these years he would get a growth spurt, but he still short, and it looks like he grew his hair out for nothing! He's almost bald! Yamcha chuckled._

_Everyone turned menacingly towards Yamcha in which Yamcha quickly said "Uh, hehe…just a joke you guys…must be the Saki talking, he….he." He awkwardly took another swig and resumed sitting down._

_After everyone made their greetings they began to cut the cake, and eat with glee. They proceeded to play games and talk about the old times._

_"You know Krillin, the book I wrote: Groundbreaking Science has been getting very popular lately, many people around the world are opening up to the idea of practicing martial arts, and you and Roshi should reopen the Turtle School." Gohan suggested._

_"That does sound like a good idea, Gohan; I've needed to do something with my spare time. I'm going to need some money to build a school though." Krillin replied._

_"Don't worry about that Krillin, Capsule Corp has opened up a fund raiser for my son Trunks and Gotens school, and we'd be happy to help you and maybe even Tien too." Bulma announced._

_The day continued to night and everyone had made their farewells. Some stayed at the Kame House. Krillin's family and a drunken Yamcha were still there as Puar and Oolong tried to wake him up. Krillin was outside looking at the stars when Master Roshi walked behind Krillin._

_"Hey, Krillin, I almost forgot to give you my present." Roshi handed Krillin a small container that had an orange wrapping with a red bow. He proceeded to open it up and it revealed to be a small bottle of aged Shochu._

_"Thank you master, well, this is for another 80 years! Bottoms up!" Krillin chugged the bottle and it actually didn't even taste like alcohol, it tasted like the purest water he had ever drank. He had a slight tingly feeling and had passed out instantly. He awoke an hour later in his bed looking at the smiling face of Roshi._

* * *

_"You slept like a rock, Krillin." The old master replied._

_"What the heck was in that stuff?" Krillin sat up rubbing his head._

_"Remember when you and Goku were very young, you two had once asked how old I was. When I told you my age you two thought I was bluffing. But then I told you the legend of the Elixir of The Phoenix." Roshi smiled._

_Krillin looked surprised and asked if it were true, and Roshi had told him that it was, and he would one day tell him why he gave him the Elixir._

* * *

Krillin was snapped back into reality as his mentor continued to speak.

"I had promised to tell you why I gave you the elixir, I am sorry it had to be this way K-Krillin. After Goku had disappeared with Shenron, I had decided that you were worthy for this gift. My master had once entrusted me and Shen to protect the fountains location and keep it secret. After he violated that pact I took it upon myself to protect it. The ewer of the elixir only forms every 200 years, and now as it's finally guardian, I bestow its location and pass the torch onto you, Krillin. You will find the fountain of youth in a cave in a valley south of Mount Paozu. Follow the cave until you reach a passage that leads underground. Eventually, that will lead you to the famed Shangri-La. Promise m..me Krillin, you must tell anyone of this place, it has been a secret passed down for many generations."

Krillin looked at his master with sadness and remorse and replied. "Of course Master Roshi, I promise."

Roshi had then said finally "Goodbye, my old friend."

He passed away and his slow breath had halted. The old master had passed onto the Other World. The sky filled with darkness and violent displays of light awakened the sky as rain fell to the earth; adding a sense of gloom to the scene. Krillin had never experienced so much loss at once in his life he felt hopeless. He had noticed that the other children were watch and decided to walk over to comfort them. The next years to come would have an epic change on Krillin's and even the life of all in the universe.

"I will avenge you master."

* * *

Meanwhile…on Papaya Island, on this same tragic day, a baby was born. Two parents were gladly holding their newborn baby.

"What should his name be love?" the father said.

"What a beautiful baby boy, how about Raa?"The mother spoke with tranquility.

"Hmm..yes, a fitting name, I will tell Abrah and Kadab that their baby brother was born.

The proud father walked out of the room to tell his sons of the good news. The mother watched him leave and looked at her newborn child.

"You are the spitting image of your great-grandfather, Uub. You will become a warrior my child, you will be the one who will protect this planet from the darkness that he prophesizes about. You are the child of destiny.

* * *

_Hey all! Welcome to The Way of the Budokai! This is my very first FanFiction so please go easy on the reviews. Your entitled to your own opinion so i'll respect whatever you have to say about my story._

_Basically i wanted to write something a little different but original, i will have a lot of elements from both canon and noncanon storyline. It will include events from Dragonball, DBZ, and GT. I will also throw in a little bit from Dragonball Online, but personally i didnt like its story too much but i am using some of its elements._

_No, this story is not about Krillin. It is about an OC character i created named Raa. He is the descendant of Uub, and yes, Uub will play a major role in the story._

_I know this was a long prologue but it was necessary to explain the events of the story so you all wouldnt be confused with the timeline. Think of this story as the events after Dragonball GT._

_Thank you for reading next chapter will be much more exciting and i will try to release it as soon as possible. Stay tuned for the next installment of DB: The Way of the Budokai!_


	2. Chapt 1: Dawn of a Warrior

**The Way of the Budokai**

**Chapter 1: Dawn of a Warrior**

_If it isn't already obvious, I do not own the Dragonball Franchise. _

_Age 900_

It was a sunny afternoon on the prosperous Papaya Island. Birds were singing, the bees were buzzing, and the grass and trees saturated the beautiful rays of sunshine. It was a perfect day. The villagers of South Island were enjoying this weather with great mirth. Many were fishing the shores and tilling the soil to prepare for the next batch of crops. Three boys were all working in a small field together. They were harvesting wheat and preparing the field for cultivation.

"What a nice day, too bad we have to work" a teenaged boy said.

"After you get done scything that patch of wheat, Kadab, maybe father will let us go to the main island to the city." The oldest boy said.

"I doubt that, Abrah. Father never lets us go out. Were young men, we should be able to do whatever we want. Kadab said.

Abrah smiled at his little brother and said "Ha, 'young men' your only sixteen Kadab. I'm twenty and father doesn't even treat me like the other adults."

"I know how old you are Abrah; I'm just saying that we should be able to go out." Kadab replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, the quiet boy on the other side of the field stood up, drank some of his water and whipped his brow. This was Raa, the youngest of the brothers. He wore a khaki tunic with no shoes, and had white sweatbands on his wrist. He had a black Mohawk much like his great-grandfathers, with the exception that it was much frizzier and was not as quite as long as Uubs. Abrah and Kadab wore similar outfits, except Abrah's was red and Kadab's tunic was an olive green. Abrah kept his head shaved completely. Kadab had his hair buzzed short.

"Ahh..That really hit the spot; I think my work here is done. Raa said with pride as he dropped his scythe into the field. He began running back towards the family hut.

"Wait! Where are you going Raa? We still have to till the field!" exclaimed Kadab.

"Let him go, father will teach him a lesson." Abrah reassured.

"Grghh..Spoiled little brat. Kadab growled.

* * *

Raa had been so excited to finish working. His father Alah and his mother Adulaia had promised a surprise for their youngest son when he finished working. He ran quickly into the hut and was so eager that he didn't even see his uncle Kazam. Raa ran straight into his uncle with great speed. They both fell over from the impact.

"What the..." Kazam said confusingly as he slowly got up from the hardwood floor.

"U-uncle Kazam! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there. "Raa apologized.

"Why the heck are you in such a hurry nephew? Shouldn't you be helping your older brothers in the fields?" Kazam inquired.

"Uhh, well yeah but I'm done with my part and I really wanted to see what my parents are doing for me." Raa said innocently.

"Hmph. You know, you should really help your brothers; good things come to those that are patient. But you are my nephew so I will just say that I didn't see you in here. Kazam smiled.

"Th-thank you Uncle!" Raa said happily.

After his uncle left the hut Raa had ravaged through the entire structure. He was intensively looking for a present or anything suspicious to him. He looked and looked, but still he could not find anything. He was about to give up.

"Did they just tell me they would get me something so I could just help my brothers work?" Raa thought to himself.

Then, to his surprise, his father had walked through the door. Alah was a tall, gruff looking man. He was bald and had a black beard. He wore a maroon tunic with a khaki sash over his shoulder. He had a stern look about him but he was a loving father and was very family-oriented.

"Hello my son" Alah said.

"Hello father, I am done with work." Raa said.

"Are you now? Where are your brothers?" the father questioned.

"Umm..well…they are still.." Raa said nervously.

"Now, don't lie to me Raa, it is okay to tell the truth. I know you left the fields for your brothers to finish their work. But that is ok. I know you are excited to see what you're mother and I have in store for you. But promise me next time that you will do what I ask you. Everyone must pull their weight around here, no one likes a half done job." Alah said.

"Yes sir." Raa replied.

"Haha, come here son, give your old man a hug." Alah reached out.

After the father and son embraced, the mother Adulaia had returned home with a basket she had also been working today plucking fruits and berries from the neighboring farms. Adulaia was a beautiful ebony woman. She wore floral pattern dresses and usually wore a fair amount of jewelry that her mother gave to her. She kept her long black hair tied up and usual wore a red cloth dress hat. She always had a flower in her ear that her loving husband had picked daily.

"Well looks like some of the boys are already home." She smiled.

"Mother! Is that my present in that basket?" Raa asked.

"Hmm? Oh no dear, these are some fruits and berries I picked today. I thought I could make us a nice lunch." She answered.

"Aw man, I'm starting to think you guys didn't get me anything." Raa moped.

The loving parents looked at each other and back at their youngest son. The disappointment in his face was a clear sign it was time to reveal his gift. The mother spoke up and said "Alright son, come with us, we are going to the grand elders place."

Raa had a shocked look on his face. Was this the place where they were hiding his gift? He never would've thought it would be where his great-grandfather Uub lived. He grinned and quickly followed his parents to the hill overlooking the village. This was where Uub himself had resided all these years. He had spent much of his time meditating, waiting for Earths next threat to come by.

* * *

Walking up the hill toke a great amount of stamina as the path was very steep, but all in all, the family of three were able to complete their journey, and had made it up the hill. Up on the top was a simple straw hut with a palm leaf roof. It was adorned with dried coconuts and papayas. Within the doorway, an old, but wise Uub had resided.

"Mother, Father, why have we come to great-grand papa's hut?" Raa queried.

"This is your gift son. Go into the hut, and speak with your elder, he will tell you what your gift is." Alah responded.

Raa gulped as he slowly walked towards the structure. He had never met his ancestor before, let alone seen him. He had mixed emotions of excitement, curiosity, and a vague sense of mystery. He looked back at his parents once more, before he continued walking to the door. He moved the cloth door flaps and entered the grand elder's hut.

"H-Hello?" Raa questioned.

Raa had seen a small hut barely even big as it seemed on the outside. In the middle of the room was a light shining through the roof. A lone figure was sitting on a mat on the floor. It was a dark-skinned man sitting in a crisscross position. He had a white Mohawk, a long white beard that extended to his chest. He was in a deep state of meditation. He lifted his head up and opened his eyes and spoke.

"Please, enter Raa. Do not be frightened." Uub reassured.

"How did you know my name? Err…sir." Uub corrected.

"I know many things. I have lived for a long time. You are the youngest son of Alah, who is the brother of Kazam, in which they are the sons of my son Sesame. You are the one who will carry on my legacy." Uub foretold.

"Legacy? What do you mean great grandpapa?" Raa asked.

"Once, long ago, there was a group of fighters who defended the earth. I was once part of that group. You have heard the tales of Son Goku yes? Well, long ago I was once his pupil, and he taught me a great many things. It is time for me to pass the torch. The earth needs a new protector, and I believe you are the perfect candidate." Uub explained.

"But why me? I'm the youngest in the village! There are plenty of strong men in the village. What about my older brother Abrah? He's really strong! The other day I'd seen him lift a bould…"

Raa was interrupted when Uub continued to say " You are the only one who has the ability to tap into your hidden power and control it."

"Hidden…power?" Raa said astonished.

"Yes, you have a great power inside of you, I sensed it on the day you were born, and I sense it even here today. But all of my descendants have this power. However, you seem to be the only one who has the potential to unlock it. I will train you in the basic art of Ki sensing. I will train you to control your hidden energy, and when you are ready, I will teach you to use it for good." Uub commanded.

Raa had realized that his gift wasn't something he could touch or even see. The gift was inside of him all along, he smiled and thanked his parents for this opportunity. He looked up at his ancestor and said "Thank you Grand Elder! I am prepared for your training!"

Uub smiled and said "Good, let us begin. First we shall meditate together."

* * *

A month went by and the village harvest was over. Crops had been planted and were beginning to sprout. Two familiar figures were watering the sprouting crops and were talking.

"How come we have to work outside every day tending to the crops while Raa sits up on the hill with the Grand Elder probably sipping ice tea in the shade while he mocks us?" Kadab said.

"Don't be disrespectful to our ancestor Kadab, Raa is receiving spiritual training. He is very privileged to meet our great grandfather and we should be proud of our little brother." Abrah said.

"Sounds like to me that you're a little jealous, Abrah." Kadab teased.

"I'll be honest, I never expected Elder Uub to pick Raa as his disciple. But I am not jealous, but envious, yes." Abrah corrected.

Meanwhile, Uub and Raa were meditating on the hill; they had been at it for three days straight, without food or rest. Raa was in deep concentration, he had felt the earth beneath him. He felt the grass, the trees, the animals and the villagers themselves. He could sense the energy of the earth and had a since of perfect tranquility. Until…-growl-

"Uhhh, my stomach hurts! I'm so hungry! Can we eat please?" Raa exclaimed

"Haha, of course Raa! I'm sorry, I could lose track of time very easily when I am meditating. Let's go down to the village and see what your mother is cooking." Uub said.

"Really? I miss her so much I haven't seen my family in a month." Raa said thrillingly.

They both got up and began walking to the village. Many of the villagers were stunned to see Uub. Let alone Raa, the boy who had grown very popular in the past few weeks. Many people were staring at the pair, but there attention was cut short when Adulaia stepped outside and greeted her son and great grandfather in law.

"Oh! My baby boy! I missed you so much! Have you been polite to your ancestor?" Adulaia said as she ran up to her boy caressing him in her arms.

"Yes mam. Grand Elder has taught me how to sense energy and how to manipulate it outside of my body!" Raa responded.

"Good! Well I hope you two are hungry. I made baked papayas, fried coconut, and fish fillets!" Adulaia said cheerfully.

"Sounds delicious!" Uub and Raa said in unison.

The entire village had gathered around the family hut of Alah and Adulaia. Many brought food of their own and some even brought instruments. The village folk began singing and dancing to the beat of the drums while others gorged on the exotic foods. However, this merry picnic would be ended abruptly by a terrible foe.

* * *

Two shadowy figures appeared out of nowhere and began attacking the village. Violent displays of golden light exploded upon the small village town. Huts were on fire, women and children were crying in the street. Alah and Kazam rose quickly to action trying to see the cause of the sudden chaos.

"Abrah! Kadab! Get the villagers to safety. Now!" Alah commanded.

"Yes father!" The brothers said in sync.

Kazam was the first to find the two perpetrators. The two men were laughing as the villagers were fleeing in terror. One man of average height was wearing a dark purple kimono and a sword sheathed on his back. He had black hair that was tied in a top knot style. He appeared to be some sort of ninja. The other man was also of average height but wore a pink chang pao trenchcoat and had a black ponytail. Unknowingly to Kazam, these two men were none other than the infamous Ninja Murasaki and Mercenary Tao.

"You two! Are you the ones who did this to our people!?" Kazam yelled.

The assassin spoke up and said "Hmm, what do you think Purple? I say we were just taking a stroll on this beautiful island."

The ninja replied mockingly with "Yeah, we were just stretching our legs. Hey Pink, should we teach this guy a lesson about disrespect?"

"Now, now, let us ask our hosts some questions so we can be on our way. We hate to be rude." The assassin said crudely.

The two misfits began to laugh manically. Kazam tightened his fists as his head began to swell up with anger.

"Damn you…damn you to hell! You'll pay for your crimes you murders!" Kazam screamed as he flew forward at great speeds. He drew his fist back preparing to strike Murasaki.

"Looks like this one's got some spirit! Looks like I'll have to put him down." The evil ninja said as he took a stance and put his hand behind his head. He drew out his katana and swiftly attacked Kazam. Kazam had been run through by the sword. His momentum was completely halted as he groaned in pain. Murasaki kicked Kazam off his sword and finished him off with an energy blast. Kazam fell to the ground and his charred body remained still. He was dead.

* * *

"Hahaha. What a weakling." Murasaki chuckled.

"Great, now we will have to find another villager to question." Tao complained.

"No big deal, I'm sure we haven't killed all of them, yet." The ninja replied.

On the other side of the village, Uub had sensed a sudden drop in energy; he realized that his grandson was dead. He also sensed that Abrah was nearby the two evil entities.

"What is it Grand Elder? What's causing this destruction?" Raa pleaded.

"I'm not entirely sure. I can't sense whatever's causing this. We must go to your father at once!" Uub replied.

The two spiritualists agreed and flew towards the father.

* * *

Alah had been following his brother but was caught off when he helped a family trapped in the fire. He went to the edge of the village where his brother Kazam had gone. He had then seen the worst thing imaginable. His brothers charred remains.

"Noooo! Kazam!" he cried as he ran over to his dead brother. There was nothing he could do. It was too late. He looked up and then had seen the two murderers. They were looking down on him smiling. Alah stood up and yelled "Why, why are you doing this to us? We are but a poor village. We don't need trouble here!"

Tao remorsefully said "We did this because this is the only way your people would answer our questions. I will get straight to the point. We are looking for the location of the Fountain of Youth."

"Fountain of….Outrageous! Such a thing does not exist. Even so, that gives you no right to kill my kin. Your pointless quest ends here; I will avenge my brother, and my village!" Alah roared as he began charging his Ki. A clear aura erupted the ground creating a small crater.

He rushed forward charging energy in his right palm. He threw his hand forward as a blue energy blast struck Tao causing a great explosion of smoke. He didn't let up with his attack and began punching the ninja Murasaki with hooks and jabs to the midsection. However, Murasaki seemed unflinching from these relentless attacks. Alah realized this and jumped back quickly.

"I don't understand, what the hell are you?" Alah yelled.

The smoke cleared over Tao and he was also unmoved by Alah's attempted attack. Tao went on saying "That wasn't very nice, take this! Dodon Ray!" his signature yellow beam pierced Alah's heart killing him instantly.

* * *

Uub and Raa arrived upon the scene way too late. Raa noticed his father had fallen on the ground. He had also noticed his uncle's charred corpse close by.

"**NOOOOOO**! Raa bellowed as he dashed forward at blinding speed. He attacked Murasaki with a flying kick followed by an uppercut sending the ninja airborne. He rapidly attacked him with a barrage of punches and kicks and then hit Murasaki with a double axe handle to the face sending the purple ninja plummeting to the ground.

Murasaki stood up wiping the dirt from his kimono. "Well, well, not bad punk." He looked up quickly and seen Raa coming right at him. He quickly drew hit sword once more preparing his counter-strike.

Raa chopped at his sword causing a great impact. The sword cracked and snapped in two. Causing the ninja to grow angry. "Damn! Not again! Now you'll pay." Murasaki said as he charged with a knee strike to Raa's abdomen, causing the young warrior to pass out from the pain.

Murasaki was preparing to finish him off, until Uub appeared out of nowhere catching the ninja off guard. Uub grabbed Murasaki and threw him into the air. He then attacked him with a supercharged Kamehameha wave, obliterating the former ninja into dust.

Tao stood idling by as he witnessed the destruction of his comrade. "Th-that attack, how do you know of such a move? Who are you?"

"I could ask the same to you. You two come into my village killing several people. You will answer my questions and then I will decide your fate." Uub commanded.

"Hmph, fine. Speak old man."

"I know that you seek the Elixer of the Pheonix. You will not find what you seek here. I know why you are here. But what I want to know if what you are. I could not sense your energy signatures when you first came here or when you were in combat. At first, I thought you were suppressing your energy. But now I think I know why. You are an Android. Are you not?" Uub said.

Tao was very surprised to say the least and said "Interesting that you know of Androids. Yes, I am. Allow me to introduce myself. I am mercenary Tao. Now tell me your name, now."

"I am Uub. Disciple of Goku." Uub explained.

Tao's eyes opened widely and he said with fear "G-goku? Impossible! You can't be the Uub. According to my data you're over a hundred years old! You must know of the elixir. There is no other explanation."

"Unfortunately for you Tao, I have not drunk from this 'elixir'. There are other ways of attaining prolonged lifespans." Uub said as he charged forward.

Tao was preparing his Dodon ray attack; until Uub karate chopped his arm clean off. Sparks of electricity shot out of Tao's arm. He jumped backwards holding the stump of his shoulder in place. "Bastard! You'll pay for your insolence! Solar Flare!" Tao yelled as the sky lit up in a brilliant display of light. The light cleared, and there was no sign of the assassin, he was gone. Uub picked up his great-grandson and took him to his mother. He told the villagers of what happened and did the best he could to console everyone's loss.

* * *

A week has passed since that devastating day. Funerals were held for all who passed from the raid. The village was slowly being repaired as well. Raa, Adulaia, Abrah, Kadab and Uub were sitting in the family hut mourning there loss.

"I'm going to his him so much. He was a strict father but a loving husband." Adulaia cried.

"Please mothers don't cry." Kadab consoled.

"Damn that bastard. He will pay!" Abrah yelled as his fist hit the table, cracking it in two.

"No grandson, revenge won't solve anything. We must wait for Tao to reveal himself to make him pay for his crimes." Uub said.

"We can't just sit in here and do nothing…" Abrah retorted.

"It's not fair. I should've been there. I should've been stronger. I could have saved father and our uncle. But I was too weak. I'm useless." Raa sulked.

"Don't blame yourself, Raa. There was nothing you could do either. You're lucky you didn't lose your life in battle. However, I do know of a way you can help with defeating Tao." Uub said.

Everyone looked surprised at Uub's words. They didn't think that Uub was actually suggesting that Raa should take action against Tao.

"But great-grandpapa how? Tao is much stronger than I am. And we don't even know where he went." Raa asked.

"True, I don't know where Tao went. But I do know that you are the only one that should defeat him. I cannot leave the village in this state. I should stay here and protect it. You are the one who will defeat the tyranny of Tao. You must train with the three great martial arts schools of the earth. Master them all and you will be strong enough to defeat Tao. You must leave as soon as you can. First you must go to the Kikkenjutsu Sword School in Capsule City."

* * *

_Phew! That wraps it up for the first chapter. A lot of things have happened since the prologue and it's only going to get more exciting and interesting!_ _Now this story is still in early development. But I have a lot of great ideas for the upcoming chapters. _

_Thank you for reading chapter one Dawn of a Warrior. Please review all opinions are accepted. I love constructive criticism and welcome positive and yes, even negative feedback. See you guys next time on DBZ: The Way of the Budokai. _


	3. Chapt 2: The Kikakenjutsu Sword School

**The Way of the Budokai**

**Chapter 2: The Kikakenjutsu Sword School**

_Unfortunately, I don't own DBZ or any of its counterparts._

* * *

Raa had left his village of the southern Papaya islands to Capsule City. This was once known as West city but was renamed after Capsule Corp became a worldwide monopoly. He said his farewells to his family and the villagers and journeyed to the great city to the north-west. Due to how poor Raa's village was, he was unable to take a plane to the city. It had taken him a several days by boat to reach the port of Capsule City.

It was unlike anything Raa has ever seen. The skyscrapers could be seen from the ocean horizon but up close they were gargantuan. The port of the city was an anthill compared to the giant city. Hundreds of people hurriedly walked the sidewalks of the city. Many were on their cell phones as Raa was pushed into the crowd. There were swarms of people surrounding Raa as they rushed through the city in a hurry. Raa grew agitated and took a massive leap into the air. Many of the business men and women gasped at the sight of a boy jumping thirty feet into the air. But they all returned to their mediocre lives and continued walking.

"He must be another one of those martial artists." A woman said dryly.

"Huh, I guess people are used to fighters like me." Raa thought.

* * *

He aimlessly traveled through the maze of a city, until he found a large building. The structure dawned the Capsule Corp insignia. Raa recognized the symbol from magazines and billboards. He knew that the corporation was a massive global enterprise. They invented houses, health remedies, and all sorts of knick knacks and products alike. Across the street was the very thing he was looking for. It was the Energy Control Fencing School itself, otherwise known as the Kikankenjutsu Sword School.

The building was styled much like a giant capsule house with a few banners that had the school emblem – a katana and a broadsword crossing blades with a blue aura surrounding them. Two statues guarded the entrance two young men giving each other a high five. Raa wondered if these two were the founders of the school. Trunks Briefs and Son Goten. Raa walked to the entrance through the great double doors. Inside he had seen tall ceilings with great pillars in the middle with a large wooden floor. It was the largest dojo that Raa had ever seen.

A middle aged man then walked up to Raa. He was tall and lanky with a spikey black fohawk and wore a blue kimono. On the front of the fighting gi the emblem was the same as the banners as the outside of the school. He appeared to be the academy's sensei.

"Hello, I am Master Sora. I presume you are here to register for the academy?" The master greeted.

"Well, yes sir. But I didn't know I needed to register. Where do I sign up?" Raa replied.

"You'll need to sign a few forms and deposit a one thousand zeni fee. Afterwards if you are accepted into the school, you must pay for a ten thousand zeni signup fee as well." Sora explained

"Uhh, well umm. I don't exactly have any money…" Raa said.

"What? You came to the richest city in the world and you're broke?! No matter perhaps theirs another way. If you pass my test then you may enter in this martial arts school." Sora clarified.

"Ok I'm ready for anything." Raa said.

Sora entered a fighting stance and charged his Ki. He took a step forward and threw a small blue energy blast. The blast took off like a bullet from his hand. He flew through the air directly towards Raa. Raa readied himself took a slight step back and performed a punt kick, sending the black upwards through the ceiling of the dojo.

Sora looked in shock at this new initiates ability. Raa quickly bowed and apologized for the damage of the roof. Sora had then looked at Raa and put his hand on his shoulder and said "It is ok young man, what is your name?"

"My name is Raa, son of Alah and Adulaia. I am from the village island south of Papaya Island." Raa said.

"Small town kid eh? Well, Raa, welcome to the Kikankenjutsu Sword School." Sora announced.

* * *

Several hours later Raa had adjusted himself to the new school. He now wore the pupils uniform, a fighting gi similar to Goku's except it was dark blue with a teal undershirt. He wore a white martial arts belt as Energy Control Fencing kanji was on the front while the emblem of swords was on the back. Raa would be staying in the boys' dorm inside of the school. It was a small room the size of a janitor's closet but Raa was still satisfied. Sora had introduced the new student to the rest of the class. Many of the students were very snobby and distasteful when they met Raa. They thought that he was just some poor villager who was lost in the big city.

"Now that you have all met your newest pupil, we will now begin our exercises and lesson of the day. Raa, are you ready?" Sora had asked.

"Yes sir! I am willing to go the distance and fight as hard as I possibly can to succeed in defeating my foes!" Raa confidently said.

While many of the other students began snickering, Sensei Sora quickly scolded them with a menacing look and continued to say "Impressive, you certainly are headstrong. Dango! Show our new student here a few simple ki wielding techniques."

Dango was a tall boy of fifth teen years old. He was tan with a long mane of jet black hair that was messy and fashioned into a ponytail. He wore the standard blue gi of the academy but had the Kanji of 'Yamcha' on the front of it. Apparently to Raa, Dango was the descendant of Yamcha, the famous baseball player and of course, Z-Fighter. He was Sora's prized student.

"Yes Sensei." Dango announced as he stepped forward. He gave Raa a silent, but menacing stare and took a bow. He then proceeded to assume his fighting position which was his own signature stance passed down many generations.

"Excellent! Now be warned Raa, Dango here has been in the academy for three years now. He has surpassed every student that has trained here and is the highest ranked pupil. He is almost as strong as I am. Hehe, but don't worry this is only an exercise. Now then, when you are ready…Begin!" Sensei Sora had declared.

"Im gonna go easy on ya, since your new. But after this you better stay outta my way kid." Dango said confidently.

"Hmph, so you're going to add insult to injury eh? That's not very respectful, Dango." Raa retorted. The two pupils took a bow and quickly resumed their stances. Almost immediately, Dango rushed forward with the first attack.

* * *

Dango attempted to punch Raa right in the face, but Raa quickly block the strike with and elbow and countered with a punch to Dango's gut. Dango's eyes bulged from the attack but quickly recovered and roundhouse kicked Raa in the temple. Raa was sent flying to the other side of the dojo landing on the floor.

"Why you little…no body hurts me!" Dango yelled.

Raa stood up and rubbed his head "Hehehe, not so tough when you have to take a punch, are you?"

Dango grew furious and began fighting Raa with rapid punches and kicks. Each and every one of the attacks was blocked, countered, and completely negated. Raa had decided to finish this fight quickly so he dove backwards with a reverse summersault and stopped and began charging his energy. He then threw a hand forward launching a white energy ball directly at Dango. Dango was caught completely off guard by this attack. He and many other students didn't believe the newcomer had knowledge of advance Ki control.

Dango remembered his training though, and blocked the incoming blast. After the smoke cleared Dango was furious. He charged forward like a raging bull with a battle cry "Wolf Fang Fi-"

"Enough!" Sora yelled as he stood in between the two rivals. "That's enough for today. Good work boys. But there are some rules you mustn't forget about. Especially you Dango."

"Yes sir, no killing or causing bodily harm to fellow students and teachers. " Dango said disappointedly.

Raa and Dango had quickly escalated to rivals the first day they met. Unknown to them. This would not change for the rest of their lives.

* * *

A whole month had passed since Raa first began training at the Energy Control Fencing School. He was quite the prodigy, even more impressive than the envious Dango. Raa had learned the fundamentals to energy control, the source of ki, and summoning inner strength. He was and expert at harnessing ki to be exerted outward into a source. The ki swords and other weapons in the academy proved to be easily mastered for the young apprentice. He rose through the ranks of the academy in only a few weeks' time. Like Dango, he was now able to graduate, if he so pleased too.

"You've come a long way Raa. You are the youngest disciple ever to graduate from the Kikankenjutsu Sword School. Dango hasn't graduated himself because he wishes to be a teacher one day. You know, you remind me of Goten my great grandfather. He was very energetic and powerful in his youth. From this day on I declare you a graduate of the Energy Control Fencing School. You may keep your fighting gi and you shall be awarded with your very own sword of choice." Sora said with proudness in his voice.

"Thank you master, I've learned so much here at the academy. I hate to leave so soon but my destiny as the world's strongest martial artist is waiting. Farewell everyone! I hope I will see you all soon!" Raa said as he walked out of the very doors he entered a little over a month ago.

Raa was now prepared for his journey; he tied his blue and gold trimmed belt and drew his new sword. It was a broadsword with a double edge. The handle of the sword was a decorated dragon of ivory material. Raa smiled and sheathed his sword. He knew he had a long journey to the Northern Mountains, were he would begin his training with the New Crane School.

* * *

_Alrighty, another chapter done. This one is very short compared to my previous installments. I wasn't really into this chapter this much because of all the filler and lack of action. I've decided to take a break from this story for a little while. No, I don't have writers block I actually have at least ten chapters of ideas in mind. I will be starting a new story soon and will be sticking with that one until this story gains a little bit more popularity. _

_To give you guys a better idea of how strong the characters are I will start using a power level chart. I completely disagree with the system however because power cant simple always be measured by a number but this Is for your guys sakes._

_Raa 8,000 [Post Training]_

_Dango 7,000_

_Sora 15,000 [Suppressed]_

_In future chapters you'll be surprised on how much things will change. I guarantee you! _

_Thank you so much for reading and I apologize for the short break from the story. I promise it will be worth the wait! By the way if you plan on reading my new story, I will give you a little spoiler, it will be an alternate universe with some very famous and well known Saiyans in it ;)_


End file.
